glowworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Marlena Maxwell-McMillan
Name: Marlena Maxwell-McMillan (Real name classified) Nickname: Mermaid, World's Most Glamorous Assassin Age: 28 Place of Birth: Unknown Current Residence: Washington DC Height 5'10" Weight 127 Eyes: Blue Hair: Auburn Scars: Tattoos: A tweety bird tattoo hidden in a secret place Likes: Shopping, Fast cars, weapons of any kind, tweety bird Dislikes: Lackies Marlena is a friend to Pierre du Scheum. He gave her a home when she was young and living on the streets. He knows her real name. He was with her when she worked her way into the negotiations for the laptop that we had stolen. The CIA set up a sting to watch her and they sent in NAVY SEAL Steve McMillan to become her "lackey". She was given 20,000 in cash and a sweet new Porsche that I think even FlyBoy would be jealous of: After Stash's cousin Hawk and his teammates, Cumber, Dirk and Mink came to her rescue, Marlena had gotten tickets to the Opera, *Turnadot, from Pierre. Cam had asked Steve for help in getting these tickets so that he could impress Patty, the woman who runs the archives at Cam and Steve's office. *Turnadot is a story is based on the epic Turan-Dokht from the book Haft-Peykar, work of 12th-century Persian poet Nizami. The opera's story is set in China and involves Prince Calàf, who falls in love with the cold Princess Turandot. To obtain permission to marry her, a suitor has to solve three riddles; any false answer results in death. Calàf passes the test, but Turandot still hesitates to marry him. He offers her a way out: he agrees to die should she be able to guess his real name. I heard Marlena went shopping on her honeymoon. On her HONEYMOON. Seriously? Stash let her out of the hotel long enough? Well, yeah. After I saw what she bought. Wait a minute. I think he bought this. Ooooooo, she has a wicked look on her face. Hmmmm. Wonder why Stash was so busy taking pictures?? Hope none of my operatives ever find out what I have in their folders, huh.. I wonder if Jed and Alex ever.. nah.. My office is closed up tight. Tighter than a commando could break and enter into.. Well hmm. I know that Kill can access these files were he still around, and something tells me he is out there lurking somewhere... Better up my game.. Scramble my files. May be I can talk to Eightball and see if he can dramatically lower the percent chance of someone decoding my files. But, back to her shopping spree. I found her suit she was wearing when she first met Steve. It looked just like this: Lots of places to hide a er Tweety Bird tattoo. Nice. She has a cute little ass, huh Stash. Her talents include weapons training, languages - five in all from English, Spanish, French, Russian, and German. Great negotiation skills. Party skills, she can mix within the afluent with no problems. She is great at shopping. Can dress for the occasion. Just ask Steve. She was wearing this same dress that Jennifer Lopez wore to the 2000 Grammies. I think Steve had a blast trying to figure out how to get it off her without ripping it apart.